wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfabusa
Alfabusa (birth name Busa Bjerkschield) is the current Chapter Master of The Alfa Legion. History Youth In the year 39,900 on the planet of Swedesia long to before the Great Crash of the Battle-Pub that would turn the planet into a snowy and shitty deathworld, a little boy by the name of Busa Bjerkschield was born. His family was of royal descent so both parents were wealthy long before his birth. When Busa was still but an infant, his mother was killed in a horrific accident, leaving him and his father Lord Bjern Bjerkschield alone. When Busa started growing up, he never got to know of the macabre incident that had ended his mother’s life as his father simply did not want to talk about it, but Busa did with time manage figure out by listening to his father sleep-talking during his nightmares in the middle of the night that it had something to do with a meat-grinder. Growing up as a child of the 1% was easy and chill for Busa, but due to the mysterious events of his mother’s death, when Busa was 10 years of age Bjern decided to adopt a peasant boy by the name of Sval who had just lost his father, apparently someone Bjern was indebted to. Sval was of the same age as Busa, so Bjern naturally thought they would get along nicely and play together with their limited edition Marine action-figures, but due to an incident were Sval kicked Busa’s pet cactus David, they instead became rivals and started to fight or tease each other at every opportunity they got, going so far as to Sval assaulting Busa's girlfriend and Busa cutting Sval up with a sword in response. Things were not going as planned in Bjern's head, being a single guy and all. Feel for him. 3 years after Sval's arrival, the glorious Space Marines of the Alfa Legion landed on Swedesia, looking for new initiates that they could recruit. Since both Busa and Sval were of the age of 13 and both had the requirements needed, they were both taken in for trials. 5 years later they had both become accustomed to each other’s company, and had both helped one another finish the hard and dangerous trials to become one of the Emperor’s finest. Now that they were both 17 and had gone through a lot of training, it was time for the two to be sent on the hardest and most testing trial of all; boarding the Space Hulk known as the Judgement of Harrion. The two had been sent back to their home on Swedesia to spend the last of their time as a regular humans together with their father Bjern. That is when disaster struck, as Sval suddenly came across a mask set up in the basement of the mansion in which they lived. The mask started talking to him, filling his head with voices making him doubt his goals and his powers, luring him with promises of fabolous powers by serving other Gods. Now under the influence of the mask, Sval started to burn the mansion down and kill anyone he came across like a real douchebag. When the Planetary Defense Force arrived at the scene to execute the maddened Sval, he took up his combat-knife and stabbed Bjern right infront of Busa and the others present. As Bjern passed away in Busa’s arms, Sval stood above him on a staircase laughing and mocking them, brandishing the mask. After this, Sval puts the mask onto his face and lets its powers and influence fill his body as the warp starts affecting everything around him. Busa decides to turn towards Sval in extreme rage, and charge at him. After a brutal and hard battle, Sval is defeated due to failing to use his newly won powers correctly, instead being swallowed into the warp disappearing completely. Initiation After the tragic loss of both father and brother, Busa leaves Swedesia and is sent to the Judgement of Harrion where he starts fighting for his life together with other Scots that he encounters inside. He manages to mostly avoid the hungry beast Sierra that is lurking inside the Harrion, and also manages to knit the traditional kilt made out of Hairmagaunts needed to be let out of the Harrion and into the Legion, even knitting it to have a cactus-pattern to make it look extra special. During his running about in the Harrion however, he manages to get to the very center of the massive Space Hulk. Here, he encounters a big and strange-looking rock with what looks to be a face. Out of interest, Busa starts punching the rock, and it actually comes lose. It plummets down through the Space Hulk and flies right out into space. As this happens, the center of the Judgement of Harrion starts to fall asunder. Silly as he is, Busa runs away from the chaos he has created, and manages to get away from it eventually. The Harrion was still compact, but had been compressed slightly due to the pressure being released from disappearance of the rock. After 2 years of surviving and knitting, Busa was let out of the Judgement of Harrion, eventually earning his Black Carapace and his own Power-Armour, becoming a true battle-bruva of the Alfa Legion. Second Encounter After serving the Legion for 26 years as a member of the 7th Company, Busa is sent to the planet Stonia in a Kill Team of 5 other Marines to investigate a distress call made by an Inquisitorial Acolyte. He is now a Devastator, but is eager to prove that he is better at melee weaponry rather than the use of gyrojets, as his dream is to one day have a Power Fist so he can punch things and make them go pop. When they arrive on the planet they encounter a massive amount of civilians and guardsmen that apparently are under the control of a renegade Psyker, living up in a palace on the planets highest peak, most likely due to massive amounts of hubris. After the team fought their way through loads and loads of corrupted citizens, Busa and the team confronts the Psyker, and to his shock the Psyker is revealed to in fact be Sval, back from the Warp. The Kill Team fights Sval who has now managed to master his powers a lot more, and he proves to be a very worthy opponent, even though he still hasn't lost his Scot-armour. Sval manages to kill one of the Marines in the team, making Busa and the others outraged. With this dead Marines blood, Sval initiates a ritual to summon forth a daemon from the warp to do his bidding and to kill the enemy Marines. This is of course something Sval had never done before, so instead of managing to summon a Daemon he instead draws the attention of a Chaos Space Marine Legion, the Word Bearers. Oups! As the Word Bearers invade the planet, Busa and his team manages to narrowly retreat as Sval is dragged kicking into the Warp by a Dark Apostle to become a slave of the Word Bearers. Busa returns to the Battle-Pub together with the 4 others that managed to survive the invasion. Afterwards, they all joined in on a war against the Word Bearers that invaded Stonia, that being the first recorded time ever the Alfa Legion encountered Eliphas the Inheritor. First Promotion Later in the year 40,055, the dawn of the 40th Millennium, Busa has become a tactical marine wielding a flamethrower as his primary weapon, loving the sensation of shooting fire at things, especially birds. Busa travelled with the 7th Company on a cruise through Sub-sector Scandivus looking for new initiates. When they landed on the rich and prosperous desert-planet Italicus, they see that there is barely any life of to be found. What they instead find going through the fine cities of the planet is nothing but empty husks, sucked dry of all innards, blood and life. The Company finds this most peculiar and suspects heretics or xenos to be behind it. The Company splits up into squads and starts to investigate the planet as a whole with the use of Land Speeders and droppods. Busa and his squad of Marines end up finding some hobos that are still alive, which inform them about a really powerful creature that has taken its place on Italicus, killing all humans it encounters by sucking all nourishment from their body, leaving it completely empty. After some additional interrigation, they also get the location of the creatures’ nest, so Busa and his gang go to see if what the hobos say is true. When they arrive at the top of a mountain where the nest supposedly is found, they come across a temple carved out of the mountain rock. As Busa and his squad enters it, they encounter a man standing in the light of the sun shining through a opening in the rood, with no armour what-so-ever (hawt), long flowing hair and eyes of jet black intent. As the Marines start attacking his man, it turns out that the man is no man at all, but some kind of vicious creature that in an instant after being assaulted turns parts of his body into tentacles and wings, managing to kill off two Marines in Busa’s squad. After this, the rest of the 7th Company is called upon to gather at the location of the squad so they can hunt down and kill the creature. As soon as they arrive the battle begins, and the creature proves to be much more powerful than expected, morphing parts of its body into different things such as tentacles, wings, blades, bullets and so on. It doesn't take long before the Company realises that the creature is really overpowered. As the battle goes on, Busa starts to fight the creature one-on-one as his Sergeant is killed by the creature right infront of him. After Busa is horribly abused by it for a few minutes, being treated by it as a toy, Busa is lifted up in the air by the creature’s tentacles, but Busa manages to use them as wines with the help of his combat-knife to climb up to the creature’s body in order to punch it hilariously hard in the face, making it drop him down on the ground again. The creature gets really pissed off at this, considering this defiling of his beautiful face to be extremely dishonourable. Soon after, the 7th decides to retreat using its Land Speeders, but the creature keeps chasing after the Marines as fast as it can. That is when the Ordo Alfus joins the fray, and lands on the planet in order to purge the creature that has been interfering. The Inquisitors join forces with the 7th as they once again try to kill the creature. It does not go very well however as the Inquisitors are killed even faster than any of the Marines previously were. With the creature once again landing infront of the Marines, it recognizes Busa and beckons him to come over and be killed by it, promising that he will not kill any more of his bruvas if he does what he says. Busa agrees to this, and passes by the dead corpses of the Inquisitors on his way toward the creature who is smiling viciously. As Busa sits down on his knees before the creature, ready to be executed, the creature goes on a monologue infront of all Marines present, bragging about its godly powers and that victory justifies any means. Busa agrees to this, as he suddenly rams a vortex grenade into the creature’s wide-open mouth, having looted it from one of the dead Inquisitors corpses just before he kneeled down before the creature. The creature swallows the grenade as Busa starts running for his dear life. The creature tells him that his actions are futile, sending tentacles after the sprinting Busa in order to finish him off. But just before its tentacles could actually reach, the grenade detonates, and unbeknownst to the creature the grenade tears a rift into the warp right inside of its body. The rift starts to suck the creature into the warp from the inside-out, soon making him disappear completely in a very violent and gruesome fashion. After the 7th left the Italicus, Busa was promoted to Sergeant for this heroic deed, making more and more of a name for himself throughout the Legion as a whole. Third Encounter and Captaincy 175 years later during year 40,055, Busa has just recently managed to become a Veteran Sergeant and gained access to cool new Wargear. He and the 7th Company had just arrived back in sub-sector Scandivus after aiding the Sisters of Battle in the Order of the White Rose in a fight against some Eldar that had established themselves in another system. As they tired and scarred went back into Scanvidus with victory in hand, they suddenly get an absolutely horrible surprise. Warp activitiy starts to plague the ship as several rifts open up in and around it, leaking out a warband of Chaos Marines onto the ship, engaging in combat with the already weakened 7th Company. As the battle goes on Busa decides to engages in melee combat with the vile fiends, but all of a sudden in his chainsword-abusing rampage he is hit with a bolt of dark energy that violently flings him backwards. As he stands up again, he discovers that the leader of the warband is none other than Sval, back once again to lay waste to his hated rival, still being super butthurt about what had happened the two other times they had met and fought. They start fighting eachother for a third time in an epic battle in which the two end up hurting eachother real bad, but still on a very even level. When the two lunged towards one another for the last time in the battle, the two manage to throw themselves out of a hatch right out into space, quickly floating away from the space ship without anyone else noticing. Things remained like this for several years, the two only having eachother for company, floating around in the endless void arguing and trying to come up with the most painful diss towards the other. However, with a huge amount of luck and most likely the Emperor's blessing, Busa manages to land on the windshield of a Thunderhawk passing by, just having left the planet of Armora V. After this sudden turn of events, Busa soon ended up in the Battle-Pub once more and was celebrated for his survival. Soon after this, he became the Captain of the 7th Company. He did wonder what happened to Sval after this unexpected rescue however, but did not let it strain his mind too much, and soon after he stopped thinking about it entirely. The Ascension The year 40960, during the end of the 40th Millennium, a Civil War had recently sparked within the Legion between the 6th, 11th, 12th Companies (whom all turned against the Legion for their own agenda) and the rest of the Legion. At this period of time, each company had yet to be assigned into one aspect of war such as the 9th having all ships and the 2nd all vehicles like they are in M41. Each company had their own ships, their own vehicles, they all shared tactics, and so-forth. The Civil War started after the Chapter Master Alfasubafla had fallen on the staircase of the Chapter Masters’ throne and broken his neck right after his ascension. After this massive failure, the Legion fell into disarray as they did not have any Chapter Master to lead them. That is when the previous Captain of the 11th Company started to nag the other Leaders about how he was the best one and that he deserved the position of Chapter Master in the Legion. After a huge barrage of whining from the Captain, the rest of the Captains’ in the Legion deemed that the leader of the 11th was nothing but an immature child in power armor, and decided to strip him of his Captaincy entirely. The 11th Company Captain rebutted heavily, and decided to create a Chapter of his own out of the 11th Company called the Black Adherents, recoloring their armor, changing their badge and starting to completely disobey the Legion. Thanks to this, the confusion within the Legion grew heavily, so all remaining Captains decided to try and calm everyone down. Everyone started to do so, except for the 12th Company Captain, whom apparently did not do anything at all do becalm his Company. The other Captains asked why he did not do anything, but he responded with nothing but poor excuses as to not do what he has been told. When the rest of the Leaders decided to critique his actions, he all of a sudden left with the rest of his Company, telling the rest of the Legion that they are doomed. The 12th Company also got the 6th and its Captain to join in on his foolish escape for unknown reasons. Months after the disappearance of the 3 Companies, the Alfa Legion fleet was suddenly assaulted by their former bruvas in a huge battle over the planet Dimidium. This battle, and the ones afterwards were all big in size, but neither side ever got many causalities, which was to be considered lucky. During the fourth battle against the renegade companies, Captain Busa of the 7th Company witnessed the death the Captain of the 5th, falling at the hands of the supposed Chapter the Black Adherents. After this horrific sight, Busa decided to try and lead his and the 5thCompany to victory himself until reinforcement could come. Busas’ success in leading the Companies was, and still is widely unknown. However, according to records it has been picked up that Busa was one of the few that had read from ancient, hidden tomes from deep within the Battle-Pub, documented to have been created in the 36th Millennium. This text had supposedly been written by one of the previous Chapter Masters by the name of Alfaloden, who seemingly at random had chosen to teach whoever read the tomes about the universe, humanity, and the art of war. Thus, armed with the great knowledge and wisdom Alfaloden had bestowed upon him, Busa gathered all the Companies that were left in the Legion, and managed to convince them to let him lead the war against the renegades. After days of discussion between the rests of the Captains, a decision was made. Busa was to lead the Legion against the foul renegades. After this descision had been made, Busa and the rest of the Captains found out that the Renegades had set up a base on the planet Finda. The whole Legion attacked this base in one massive and devastating stroke, making this the 5th and last battle between the Legion and the renegades a truly fearsome and vicious one. In the end however, the renegade leaders were killed, and the traitor companies decided to surrender themselves to the Legion. Most Marines who had previously turned were accepted into the Legion once more, promising to never rip the Legion apart for their own gain again, while some others were promptly executed for their actions. After the Legion’s victory, all the Companies decided to gather in the Mighty Battle-Pub and celebrate, everyone drinking to their hearts content. This massive party lasted for days and was all fine, happy and good until the drivers of the Battle-Pub got so wasted that they managed to crash the entire thing into the planet Swedesia. The crash caused almost all life on the planet to be exterminated and made it enter a seemingly permanent ice-age. Subsequently, Busa decided in his still hung-over state to act once more, managing to handle the situation and ushering in a new era for the Legion, rebuilding the Battle-Pub to become a ground-based Fortress Monastery, and dividing the Companies to become dependent on each other, so no more civil wars could break out. After that day, Busa was promoted to Chapter Master of the Legion, and became known as Alfabusa. From that day forward, he was happy, and thought everything was glorious. The Return After Busa had become Chapter Master and the Great Crash had made Swedesia into a snowball, Sval suddenly returned once more after a series of strange events. Sval who still was desperate to fight with Busa went back to the old family mansion on the planet and started a subtle campaign subturfuge and heresy, gathering people near death and offering them a better life through chaos, and even summoning a couple of Chaos marines to serve him as well. However, when he heard that Norwesia was being nommed by Tyranids and that Busa was there fighting them, he decided to not take the chance of having his brother become bugfood when he was the one who wanted to beat him up, so Sval joined Busa with his own troops in the battle against Tyranids, and soon after they won. After this, Sval decided to join the Alfa Legion, going under the alias of The Fresh Sorcerer. Wargear Alfabusa has two primary weapons that he usually uses in battle. The first one is the Fist of Calvitium, which is the mighty master-crafted power fist with which he has made alot of foes go pop, turning them into spaghetti. He also carries an Inferno Pistol, a highly customised Power Cactus and in addition tends to have a Power Sword hidden beneath his massive mantle. He is also equipped with an Iron Halo and Artificer Armour. He also has a hood absolutley all the time. Trivia Cactus A cactus is a member of the plant family Cactaceae within the order of Caryophyllales, and usually lives in regions that are subject to drought. Instead of leaves they have thorns and spines, preventing harm from herbivores and helping it prevent water loss. Alfabusa has a strange obsession with cacti, and has had it ever since he was but a child. He has even gone so far with his love for the prickly plant that he has made it the official plant of Swedesia, even if a cactus never ever would be able to grow on the planet due to the cold and icy habitat. The origins of the obsession is unknown but people tend to react to it as some kind of fetish or sexual attraction, but in response to this Alfabusa has many times stated that his relation with cacti is spiritual and platonic, and nothing else. Karl the Deranged Busa and his brother has been of certain interest to the mad-man by the name of Karl the Deranged during the time they grew up. If there was one thing they actually could agree on it was that if they heard creepy laughs, heavy breathing or someone shouting "''FUCK OFF!" ''outside their windows or in their closets in the middle of the night, the two would both agree to sleep together for the remainder of the night in order to feel safer. This Grandpa Karl figure has also had a tendency to show up in weird places in the middle of the day, staring at the boys from across the street or suddenly working at a shop they were supposed to buy groceries from. Later when Busa started getting into the Legion he still saw the wrinkly, pale and disturbing figure from time to time in strange places, and when he made his ascension to Chapter Master he got into more contact with him, and got to know that he is in fact completely insane. Alfabusa decided to make him the Master Chef of the Legion soon after. Category:Imperial Characters